1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to KVM (keyboard-video-mouse) switch devices and in particular to a KVM switch device having a sliding mechanism.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional 1U computer servers assembled on a standard 1U server rack is an industry standard arrangement. Each slot of the server rack is about 1.75 inches (about 4.5 centimeters), so that the 1U server and the server rack effectively conserve the space occupied by the computer servers. Moreover, the 1U servers and racks are more efficiently controlled because the 1U servers and racks can be centrally managed and easily stacked.
To conveniently control the stacked 1U computer servers on the server rack, KVM (keyboard-video-mouse) switches are usually used to connect and control the computer servers. Hence, the quantity of the displays and keyboards for controlling the computer servers can be effectively reduced and occupied space thereof also reduced. However, due to the height constraints on the 1U server rack, the dimensions of the keyboard and the display have to fulfill the dimension limitations to operate on the server rack. Therefore, various sliding keyboard and display modules have been provided to operate on the 1U server rack.